


I'm Your Man

by aquareina89



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use: Tobacco/Alcohol, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hange/Mike if you squint, M/M, My First Smut, Ode to the Horrendous Bowl Cut, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, bottom!levi, ereri, snkuniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquareina89/pseuds/aquareina89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was times like these that he wished a titan would wander its way down the road and Levi would be able to take all of his anger out on killing the damn nuisance.  Life was annoying to begin with but his new life with Eren Jaeger was a goddamn disaster.</p>
<p>SongFic to Michael Bublé's version of 'I'm Your Man'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> I cringe at the idea of songfics too but I had to do this otherwise my brain wouldn't let me live. I hope this is good enough for the Ereri shippers:)
> 
> Warnings:  
> *sexy scenes ahead…well my attempt at them at least (be nice it’s the first time for me writing one)  
> *Language: because this is Levi were talking about and his mind is the only thing he’s okay with not cleaning  
> *drug usage: alcohol/tobacco  
> *Unbeta'd  
> *My first attempt at ereri…please don’t cry if it’s horrible. I’ve been dying to get this onto paper and I’m excited now that it’s out! Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to SNK

# I’m Your Man

 

He couldn’t help the growl escape from his throat.

_This is fucking bullshit. I can’t believe I’m in so goddamn deep with that asshole._

Levi was pissed and he had every right to be. He couldn’t help but slam the door behind him as he left he building, trying with all of his might not to punch the idiots passing by him with their idiot faces and their fucking happy loves lives and their annoying as fuck happy…

He stopped the rampage going on in his head and let out a hot breath. He had managed to make it around to the nearby alley before he kicked a garbage can over. The sudden loud noise had drawn unwanted attention to the short man standing outside of a local pub. He couldn’t even give a shit. It was times like these that he wished a titan would wander its way down the road and Levi would be able to take all of his anger out on killing the damn nuisance. Life was annoying to begin with but his new life with Eren Fucking Jaeger was a goddamn disaster.

Levi took another calming breath trying to slow down his thoughts but nothing was working. So what. So what that he was in a relationship with a man. So what that he might have feelings for someone and felt like he could rule the damn world when he found out his feelings were returned. Who gave a shit about what other people think?

Levi felt for his small carton of cigarettes and pulled one out. Only three left? He must be more stressed than he thought. He tried to unclench his teeth so he could light the damn thing properly.

So he had feelings for a man. And with his shitty luck it had to be the fuckin’ adorable freak with the freakily large blue-green eyes that stared at the world in all of its horrendous wonder.

The match finally caught and he inhaled with shaky relief.

But of course nothing could go on without a hitch. The universe had to make sure it fucked with Levi at every corner. He wasn’t new to this bullshit. He should have been prepared. 

The smoke streamed through his teeth and floated upward into the night air. It reminded Levi of how the hot steam would curl out of Eren’s mouth when he was in his titan form. Fuck…now everything was reminding him of that blue-eyed freak.

He wanted so badly to sit down but with the lack of light and the fact that Levi was still in his Survey Corps uniform there was no fucking way he’d sit down in a disgusting place like this. He tried not to breath in too deeply and tried not to think of the germs he would be breathing in. In defeat, he rested up against the brick wall after making sure only his coat would come in contact with the wall. Fucking germs.

He leaned over to stare at his feet and brought the cigarette to his lips once more. He was pissed. Eren didn’t want to do anything in public. Levi could understand that, he respected boundaries when in front of the others and especially his shitty friends. Levi had no problem with that. So when their little group had decided to go to a local pub to celebrate their return from a recent mission, Eren had pleaded (Levi especially) to go. And he was ok with that too. It was how he acted that pissed him off. 

After a few drinks had passed around and Levi could feel the heat of the liquor paint his face, he had made the mistake of leaning his shoulder against Eren while he was digging in his pocket for something. Eren’s reaction had pissed him off. He gasped and jumped away from Levi as if the very touch disgusted him. If he was in any other frame of mind he would have appreciated Eren’s quick reflexes. But fuck him too. And of course with his overly expressive eyes he couldn’t hide the look of horror that passed over his eyes. It took all of one second for Levi to tell him to go fuck himself before excusing himself from the table.

Did the idea of touching another man in public disgust him so much that he seriously had to gape in horror when Levi brushed shoulders with him?

Levi took another puff and exhaled slowly. His chest clenched as his thoughts raced further.

Was he seriously so disgusted with him? Did it seriously bother him so fucking much that it was Levi? He’d seen other’s go as far as smacking Eren’s ass instead of a high five and he didn’t so much as blink.

He felt his heart squeeze a bit at his next thought. Eren was ashamed and embarrassed to be near him. There was no other way he wasn’t. Not with the way he acted just now. He had almost made it out the door when Eren had pulled on his arm. Of course, he wanted to talk. 

The heat of his cig was starting to burn at his knuckles now that he was getting to the end. He took another drag and replayed the conversation in his mind.

“Levi will you just stop for a second?!” Eren’s voice was even pissing him off more. He just needed to escape from the situation and gain control of what little of himself he had left.

“The fuck do you want now?” Levi let his face remain stone. At least it was something he could rely on.

“Levi I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to react like that! Please, just come sit back down.” He could tell Eren was seconds from begging on his knees. Levi couldn’t help the image dance across his mind.

“I’m only going to say this once. Fuck. Off.”

“Levi…”

“Don’t say shit to me. In fact don’t say anything to me you little shit. I know you didn’t want to go public with what we’re doing behind closed doors and I was fine with that. But god Eren you don’t have to act like I’m the fucking titan who ate your mother when I accidentally touch you.” It was a low blow and he knew it.

Eren was silent for the first time and Levi didn’t know what to do so he kept doing what he had been training to do since he could stand on his own…attack.

“What, got nothing to say? You ashamed Jaeger? You embarrassed? Because god forbid you have anything to do with the likes of me.” Eren stayed silent. Levi couldn’t tell if he liked Eren being so silent. “I bumped your fucking shoulder, I didn’t demand to shove my dick up your ass on top of the table. No wait! You’re the one who shoves his dick up mine!” Levi let out a sarcastic laugh. “You’re not even the one who’d get shit from his comrades because you’re not the one getting it up the ass!” Apparently his pride was hurting as well.

“Levi,” Levi couldn’t help the shock that stabbed at his stomach from the hurt look Eren had in his eyes.

“Fuck you Jaeger.” And with that Levi turned and stormed out of the pub without as much as a glance back because he’d knew he’d break, and any resolve he had left would crumble to Eren’s feet. 

Levi hissed as he was brought back from his mind’s wanderings at the pain in his fingers. He had been so spaced out that the cigarette had burned itself down to a stub. What a waste. He tossed it to the ground and squashed it with more force than necessary. He heard a chuckle come the alley’s entry way and forced all of his energy into his gaze. If looks could kill…

Hange stood leaning against the wall with a small grin. “For being such a clean freak, you have the dirtiest habits.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“What do you want shitty glasses…this is my alley way to mope and bitch, go find your own.” Hange just readjusted the ugly glasses before talking.

“You should go back and apologize. Eren’s a sadder puppy than normal. What did you say to him anyways?”

“Not your fucking business, shitty glasses.” Levi turned away, he couldn’t take the calculating glare from his comrade. 

“Well he’s inside drowning his fears with horribly made alcohol and he’s shouting that he wants to do something for his Corporal but is waiting until you get back inside. Being the curious scientist that I am, I came out here to fetch you.” Hange was fucking smirking.

Levi growled and kicked the garbage can he had been standing next to before following Hange back inside. 

“What did that poor inanimate object do to you? You know it has feelings too,” Hange teased.

“Shut up.” Now it was Levi’s turn to be curious at what the giant blue eyed freak had in mind. 

Of course, Eren HAD to choose the pub that moonlighted as a karaoke bar. 

“Eren! I brought him back!” Hange screamed into her cupped hands. Levi shoved Hange before taking a seat at the bar and ordering whatever bottle looked the strongest…then ordered a double. He couldn’t help but know that the night was only steadily going to get worse.

Hange sat at the bar with Levi and ordered a second round for the two. Levi grumbled into his drink and tried to sink lower towards the bar. The alcohol wasn’t melting his brain as fast as he’d liked. A sudden commotion with shouts and cheering made him glance towards the back of the bar only to find that Eren and his buddies had started to push Eren towards what seemed like a stage. A guitarist sat off to the side and after what seemed like playful banter back and forth between Eren and the musician, Eren stood at the front of the stage. 

“You owe him your money Jean!” A kid with a shaved head had shouted. Levi remembered that Eren and Jean were always opposing each other, good, that asshole needed someone to pick on him. He tried not to roll his eyes too quickly when Eren cleared his throat as the guitarist began to play. He couldn’t tell if Eren was swaying to the music or to the alcohol.

As soon as the notes thrummed through the bar, Levi sat back and stared at Eren. He recognized the song.

_If you want a lover, I’ll do anything you ask me to._  
And if you want another kind of love, I’ll wear a mask for you.  
If you want a partner, take my hand~  
Or if you want to strike me down in anger…here I stand.  
I’m you man~ 

Mike had sat down next to Hange and the two giggled about something stupid, he was sure. Levi tossed back the rest of his drink and moved for the second one. He paused when he noticed Hange’s hand on his own.

_If you want a boxer, I will step into the ring for you._  
And if you want a doctor, I’ll examine every inch of you.  
If you want a driver, climb inside~  
Or if you want to take me for a ride, you know you can  
I’m you man~ 

“I didn’t know he had such a good voice! Is that normal for all titan shifters you think or just Eren?” Hange shouted over the hoots and hollers towards the stage.

“I don’t fucking know.” Levi ripped his hand back, drink included. He tried not to notice that Eren’s gaze had been only on him.

_Ahhh, the moons too bright_  
The chains too tight  
The beast won’t go to sleep~ 

Oh shit.

_I’ve been running through these promises to you  
That I made and I could not keep~_

“Levi would you let me steal your cadet for a week to investigate the relationship between titans and music!? I think we could be off towards peaceful relations-” Hange cut off to dodge a pale hand that almost had swiped off her glasses.

“No.” He took another swig and Hange grumbled.

_Ah but a man never got…a woman back, not by begging on his knees~_  
I’d crawl to you baby and I’d fall at your feet.  
And I’d howl at your beauty like a dog~ in heat. 

Levi couldn’t believe the lyrics were starting to make him sweat. 

_And I’d claw at your heart!  
And I’d tear at your sheets!_

Fuck.

_I’d say please~  
I’m your man_

Levi felt sweat drip down the back of his spine as Eren’s voice dipped low at the end. He tried to shake off the need to rub his arms and get rid of the gooseflesh that had appeared under his shirt.

Yeah, Eren was an amazing singer. He’d heard the young man sing in the shower plenty of times to know he was a damn good singer…although not at his best and brightest after he’s been chugging who knows how many drinks. This was probably after one. Goddamn bunch of lightweights.

If he’s trying to make this an one big apology then he can shove it up his beautifully tanned ass. Levi couldn’t help but think that it had to have been someone else’s idea, Eren wasn’t exactly smart enough to think of something like this one his own.

_And if you’ve got to sleep, a moment on the road, I will steer for you  
And if you want to work the street alone I’ll disappear for you~_

Eren wouldn’t stop looking his way.

_If you want a father for your child_  
Or only want to walk with me a while, across the sand  
I’m you man~ 

Levi noticed a horrendous blonde bowl cut turn towards him with a smile before turning back to Eren and cheering again. 

_Ahhh, the moons too bright_  
The chains too tight  
The beast won’t go to sleep~!  
I’ve been running through these promises to you  
That I made and could not keep~ 

Levi felt the beginnings of a blush creep towards his neck and ears when Eren’s hand was almost extending towards him. He tried to turn away from those blue-green eyes but something refused to let him even flinch in any direction away from Eren.

_Ah, but a man never got a woman  
Not by begging on his knees~_

Levi gulped as Eren’s voice dropped lower.

_I’ve crawled to you, baby_  
And I fall at your feet  
I’ve howled at your beauty, like a dog~ in heat 

_I’ve called at your heart!  
And I tear at your sheets!_

_I said please~! ‘cause I’m you man…_

_I’m your man…_

Eren now stood unflinchingly facing Levi’s direction.

_‘Cause I’m your man…_

Tingles spread up Levi’s spine as Eren’s voice dipped impossibly low. The stool was uncomfortable. Hange and Mike were looking at him with knowing looks. His drink had almost vanished in it’s glass. He couldn’t decide which reason it was that finally got his ass up but he was out the door before the last strums of the guitar had sung.

Levi flung the hood of his jacket up and wandered back towards his pitiful alleyway. The street lights were properly lit this time of night, thank god. He grumbled as he lost the battle to save his second to last cigarette for a worse night, decided that the world could screw itself and lit it anyway.

Not only were cigarettes expensive as hell, matches cost a foot and a pinkie. He wanted to bitch and moan when he remembered he couldn’t steal them anymore. He was supposed to be an upstanding citizen or whatever the hell that meant. Levi hadn’t finished his first drag before Eren had come around the corner. Well heart, you can fuck yourself too.

“I’m sorry.” Even his eyes were pleading.

“Don’t give a fuck what you think brat, if you think this changes-” Eren cut him off with a chaste kiss. He tasted like the shitty alcohol from the bar. Levi blew smoke over Eren’s face as a response. He coughed at the sudden lack of clean air, how cute, and somehow took the cigarette from Levi…not so cute. Levi watched him as Eren (tried to) breathe in. He started to sputter and cough, smoke puffed out at each exhale and Levi couldn’t help the small smirk making it’s way over his features. Damn alcohol was making him soft.

“Holy Goddess, that tastes aweful!” Eren was almost gagging. Levi shrugged, his mind still replaying the image of Eren smoking. For the two seconds that he wasn’t an idiot, Levi couldn’t deny that he was hot as all hell.

Which was the main reason he got into this whole mess. They had just started doing whatever it is that they wanted to label it. Levi had been calling it a physical release from the outside world, but he knew his heart had leapt leaps and bounds beyond his control. With each week that they spent together, he couldn’t help himself from growing colder with Eren, he was waiting for the ball to drop. Although Eren still hadn’t gone anywhere after four solid months, Levi was waiting for the “fuck no” or the “why the hell did I ever choose you” comments.

How could he ever deny Eren what he truly deserved? Eren was too good, too innocent and here he was spoiling the last good thing this horrible world had. He had always been debating if he should just cut ties with his subordinate. But really, he just couldn’t stand the idea that his heart might be possibly attached to such a stupid notion as affection…let alone the L word.

Eren’s little stunt with his cigarette was cute until he realized that there were may two or three drags left. Levi glared at him as he finished it off, stomping it under his foot to kill the fire. Kids these days wasted everything. 

Levi tried with all his might to glare up at the younger man. 

Eren leaned in slowly, “may I kiss you?”

“You fuckin’ better…” And that wonderful feeling returned. The feeling of trusting a vulnerable part of your body to another human beings in a tangle of teeth and tongues and lips.

Eren bit on Levi’s lower lip and the older man sucked in a throaty breath. His lips became numb with pleasure. 

But all that pleasure stopped when Eren leaned forward and tried to push Levi’s back against the alley’s wall. Levi ripped away from him.

“HELL. NO. I am not touching a fucking thing is this filth hole!” Levi dodged around the taller man and now stood at the entry way of the alley almost four feet away from where he stood a second ago. 

Eren raised a knowing eyebrow with a smirk. “Any suggestions on where you’d like to continue?”

“Where do you think?” Levi had half a mind to cuss him out for stupidity.

One of Levi’s favorite smiles spread across Eren’s face. It was the smile of impending sex.

“Then let’s go.” And in a flash Eren grabbed onto Levi’s hand and dragged him back to the base, more specifically Corporal Levi’s room. Eren bunked with three other teammates and neither were about to let anything interrupt them tonight. Levi grumbled as he remembered he left his drink on the counter but smirked when he realized he never paid his tab…thanks Hange.

Their quick footsteps echoed against the town streets. Levi looked down at Eren’s grip on his hand. This had been the most affection let alone the closest in proximity the two had been since they started seeing each other and agreed to keep all ties behind closed doors. People were still out in the night air walking around and they ignored the two Survey Corps soldiers speeding through the street. 

He was holding hands with Eren in public. His heart fluttered. He was holding hands with Eren in public and Eren was smiling because of Levi. He could have sworn someone sent a jolt of lightening to bounce around in his ribcage. 

He lowered his hood to cover the small smile that crept onto his face.

To Eren’s credit they made it back to Levi’s quarters without being stopped. Sneaking around for almost five months teaches you a few things. Urgency and Desire are of course two of the two leading players in the learning curve, not to mention Levi’s ability to glare a hole into anyone who tried to ‘have a friendly conversation.’ If no one was actively bleeding to death, then everyone else could fuck off according to him.

As soon as they reached his room Eren closed the door and locked it, throwing his clothes down directly in front of the door.

Levi was pushed up against the wall, then the bed and into the sheets. Both males made quick work of their clothes. He could sense that the taller one had a smirk on his face when he saw Levi’s clothes folded neatly on top of the desk near his bed. As Levi laid down, he stared at Eren standing by his desk. It had almost become a ritual that the key adorning his neck was the last piece of clothing he took off, and he always placed it gently next to Levi’s folded clothes. He couldn’t help the feeling of jealously bubble around his chest as he watched the other male drop the necklace to the desk. But like every time, when Eren turned to Levi he had the gaze of a man about to be freed. It was the same look Levi was sure he had every time he was flying around in his maneuvering gear. But every time, there was a slight tilt to the edges of the taller man’s lips hinting that he was about to experience profound happiness. Levi had never wanted to kiss that smile away so badly. 

Eren’s lips were on him again and that blessed feeling returned. Every time they kissed Levi swore it felt like he was taking a fresh drink of water after days of starvation. He felt rejuvenated every time Eren’s lips clashed with his or when Eren’s teeth grazed on the small space of skin just behind his earlobe. Anything involving Eren and Levi’s body had always felt amazing.

That feeling only seemed to intensify as Eren’s teeth found their way to the space behind his ear. The taller males lips ghosting over the muscles in his neck and nipping at his collarbone. He left no space unkissed, and Levi was melting with every passing second from the attention.

Their lips danced in the familiar rhythm Levi had grown so used to. Eren’s tongue snaked it’s way into his mouth and tongued the ridges of his teeth getting a groan from the man underneath him. Levi had unknowingly made his lover into a devil. 

Levi didn’t come back to the real world, happily lost in his passion-frenzied mind, until Eren pulled away. Those mysterious blue-green eyes conveying all the sadness in the world. 

He felt Eren breathe in a shaky breath before leaning down and kissing the skin right above his heart. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Levi huffed somewhat dramatically and dropped his head to the bed. “Just forget it brat. It doesn’t matter anymore, I’m over it.”

“No.” He tried to stop himself from growling. Only Eren would have the magical powers of cock-blocking himself. “If it bothered you enough to yell it or even say it out loud, then you must have been bothered by it for who knows how long.” Damn…the brat seemed like he knew what he was talking about. Eren continued to give him the sad puppy eyes that worked Levi’s heart over and over and turned it to pudding as he continued.

“I’m sorry I’m not as open as you want me to be. And I’m sorry it’s taking me so long to get to where you want me to be. But I’m trying and I’m working on it.” Eren dragged his lips against Levi’s as he talked and damn it, why is it so fucking hard to concentrate?

Levi had to turn his head away so his heart would at least stop racing. He figured he would die of old age before Eren came out in public and damn the person who said he was already there.

“Levi…” He hesitantly turned his head back to face the man hovering over him, “let’s go on a date next leave. At noon.” Eren nuzzled his nose against Levi’s neck, his eyes remained focused on the ceiling and tried to memorize the patterns of the boards he knew by memory now. He needed to stay in this dimension and not lose himself at Eren’s touch.

“We’ll see how good you are at keeping promises bra-” That was as much as he could get out before the other man covered his lips. 

This kiss was different. It was hard and demanding and passion filled with excitement, like a floodgate opened and Levi was waiting at the base of it all. Levi swore to punch the damn kid’s face in if he woke up with bruised lips. 

He snaked his hands into the messy brown explosion of hair and pulled, just a little, whenever Eren would hit a sweet spot. It wasn’t until Eren nudged on his knees to spread his legs did he realize they had been closed shut this entire time. There was a hitch in his breath as Eren nestled himself between them. Levi couldn’t tell if the hitch was from Eren’s attention or at the sudden feeling of vulnerability when the other male got so close. 

Damn anyone who said Levi couldn’t trust anyone. Having someone so close in the most intimate way was the biggest display of trust Levi ever wanted to show to another person. He didn’t know how, but Eren had managed to sneak his way into his stone cold heart and he was damned sure those titan powers must have come into play to make him thaw out so much.

He moaned as Eren’s hard member brushed against his…fuck…everything. His hands ghosted along Levi’s ribcage and spine, rubbing and massaging as they moved. Eren was on his elbows, kissing Levi’s neck and pressing their chests together. The constant brushing of skin on skin driving him out of his mind. 

“If you don’t do something soon I’m going to fucking explode. Don’t think I’m above kicking your ass out of this room either.” Eren chuckled and leaned over the side of the bed nearest to the wall and reached down for the wooden box. He flipped the latch and pulled a condom and a small jar out before closing the lid again.

Eren seemed to fumble a bit putting the damn thing on. Even after all this time he still had a small dusting of pink on his cheeks every time he prepared Levi. 

Levi had just barely managed to catch the moan about to escape from his throat when Eren’s slick fingers entered him and brushed the spot in his body that melted and electrocuted his body all at once. Eren leaned down and licked the tip of his member, cleaning off the liquid that had started to leak out of him. He felt like he was going out of his mind.

The younger man grabbed Levi’s left thigh from the inside and raised his leg a hair, exposing the man’s body beneath him completely. Opening him to the possibilities of so much more passion to come. Eren brushed himself against Levi’s opening, the lube making him slip just the tip in and out easily. What a fucking tease. Levi raked his nails against hard tan shoulders in anticipation, he stared at the boards against the ceiling and found comfort in the familiar grain and textures above him and paused. Eren had frozen, stopping everything he was doing…he…the hell was he doing?

“Levi…I…I think I’m…” Please don't.

“Just shut the fuck up.” Please. He wasn’t ready for that. Give him titans, give him starvation, bloody hell give him Hange…but don’t say those words. Not yet. 

“Levi…” He looked into those blue-green eyes that he lov-…liked. Levi’s heart clenched at the idea. He wasn’t ready to give it up to someone. Levi didn’t think he’d survive if it was given back to him…in pieces or not.

“Don't…just don't.” You have your insecurities and I have mine, Levi thought. Please just leave it at that.

Eren leaned down and with the same hard, desperate kiss as before, and in the same instant he pushed in. Levi let out a breathy groan. The feeling of completeness washed over his skin. He moaned and danced his fingers over Eren’s shoulders, his chest, down his arms as the other man moved in and out to an unheard rhythm. Levi had to snap his head away from Eren’s lips when he hit that spot again and let out the moan he wouldn’t even dare hold back. Again and again Eren brushed against the fucking goldmine that always made him see stars and gave him the feeling like he’d been electrocuted during a storm. Levi tried to swallow as he looked down to watch the mesmerizing roll of Eren’s hips. His muscles flexing and relaxing in perfect harmony to his thrusts. He let out a pleasure filled moan as Eren’s lips and teeth latched onto the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

Eren groaned and hitched his breath. His movements jerky and unstable, Levi knew the last few chords to his song and pressed the final key that would undo the man above him…he licked him from collarbone to the base of his jaw. Sliding his tongue against the salty skin and gave a final flick of his tongue when he finally reached Eren’s jawbone.

That seemed to have unraveled a dam. Eren grabbed onto Levi’s member and moved his hand in time with his thrusts. The taller man’s other hand underneath Levi’s lower back supported his hips in a position that Levi was sure would create peace for all humanity.

Fuck.

He wasn’t going to last. Levi wanted Eren to come first, but shit he was old. He’d own up to it…well at least to himself. 

Levi let one final moan echo across the room as he came into Eren’s hand. Eren following shortly behind him, his breath uneven and hitching now and again as he spilled the evidence of his passion inside Levi. 

It was moments like this that made Levi feel whole, utterly and completely. 

Eren gave a last few powerful thrusts as he road out the orgasm that rocketed through his body. Levi felt tingles dance in his spine at the sight of Eren’s face. His mouth open to a silent moan that was trying to leave his panting chest. His electrifying eyes unfocused and dancing across the wall behind Levi’s headboard until they landed on his own. 

He collapsed onto the man, moaning as he kissed his neck again and again. But he was sweaty… 

“You’re disgusting. Off.” Levi’s tone was neutral, as if he hadn’t been moaning through an orgasm the minute prior.

Eren chuckled. He slipped out from between Levi’s legs and walked over to the wastebasket on the far side of the room. He looked Levi in the eye and licked the inside of his palm.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Anything coming from you is gonna be as clean as bleach. I don’t have to worry about a thing.” Eren laughed quietly as he wiped off his hands and his lower body. Levi watched the other male make his way back to the bed, he quirked his eyebrow. Was that an evil look in his eye? 

Eren jumped back into the bed, sweaty body and all, and grabbed onto Levi. He couldn’t imagine what kind of horror struck face he made as he felt Eren start to rub his sweaty hair up and down Levi’s chest. 

“You fucker!” The larger man had wrapped his arms around Levi, preventing any means of escaping. Levi’s hands grabbed onto his cheeks, trying to not touch Eren’s sweaty neck or forehead. This was absolutely disgusting! Eren was laughing at full force now. He paused to look down at Levi, his hair sticking out at odd angles either from the sweat or the fact that his hair had so much fucking lift. Levi couldn’t help himself but pat down the hair.

Eren was looking down at him, “Levi…” 

He clenched his teeth. “I know.”

Eren’s eyes softened, “good.” That smile was back. The one that made Levi’s heart do flip flops. Levi interlocked his fingers behind Eren’s neck and dragged him down for a kiss. He felt the meaning behind this one. As if in a kiss, this brat was trying to promise him this shitty world. Problem was, if it was anything coming from the person who laid beside him, Levi was sure he wouldn’t be able to refuse anything he was given.

Eren pulled Levi against him in a tight embrace. His head resting comfortably on the same pillow as Levi. Eren’s arm draped over Levi’s stomach as he held the other man. His other arm had snaked it’s way underneath Levi’s neck/pillow, enclosing him almost completely. 

Levi stared up at the ceiling. Tracing and retracing the patterns above him as he listened to Eren’s breathing even out and slow over time. Only a shitty brat like Eren would be able to fall asleep in less than a couple minutes. Levi stared at the ceiling and couldn’t help himself from glancing over at the person next to him and tracing his features as well. His right hand lifted up and traced over Eren’s eyebrow, his nose, the edge of his jaw. Anything that had always stood out to him that reminded him uniquely of Eren. 

This little shit had tried to confess to him. And just like Levi did with Eren, he didn’t push too far and waited against the sidelines for when the other was ready. They weren’t ready for a lot of things, but they never pushed each other, even when one of them was beyond impatient. They never chanced pushing too far to risk losing each other. They had danced along a line of symmetry between their insecurities but this time the little brat had jumped off the sidelines and stood in harms way with his arms wide open. 

Eren had taken a step forward and unknowingly had pulled Levi forward with him. If the shitty brat was able to take a step in any fucking direction then Levi sure as hell should be able to as well. He wasn’t about to get shown up by a little runt.

Levi bit his lip as he traced over Eren’s features again and again. The tips of his fingers danced along Eren’s upper arm, Levi paused. He leaned over, and pressed a soft kiss to Eren’s sleeping lips. A soft moan escaped the younger man and Levi felt Eren’s grip tighten and pull him closer. Levi let a smile pull at his lips, no one was watching anyways. 

If Eren was willing to step closer to whatever the fuck this was turning out to be, then Levi would sure as hell be there with him. 

He nudged his head into the space between Eren’s chin and chest, draping an arm and a leg over the other man. Levi didn’t realize he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

***

The next morning graced Levi as gracefully as he did the floor. The damn brat shifted in his sleep in the middle of the night and had managed to shove Levi off his own bed. Eren’s legs were still tangled with Levi’s making him half in and half out of bed. And so, Levi found himself grumbling profanities towards the young man and rubbing his forehead to ease the throbbing. He grumbled some more as he removed himself from the bed. He was about to smack Eren’s shoulder when said man had turned in his sleep towards Levi, nuzzling and rubbing his head a little into Levi’s pillow. 

He rolled his eyes as Eren let out a soft moan. The man was absolutely useless. 

He got up and made his way to the adjoining bathroom door that was on the same wall the bed was pushed against but froze when he heard Eren speaking. 

Levi turned, hoping he could get some good blackmail on the bastard but only froze when he figured out exactly what the sleeping man was saying.

At first it was mumbles, but then Levi was pretty fucking sure a name fell from between those lips. The lips Levi had let him kiss him with last night. The same lips that had incited wonderful feelings on his skin and soul. The same lips that whispered…

“Jean…” Eren panted against the pillow and moved onto his back, “Jean…”

That mother fu-

“-ts only a game…”

Levi’s heart dropped. He didn't care that he was being irrational. He didn’t care that the dream was probably and only a dream Eren wouldn’t even remember, but he didn’t fucking care. Eren let out another soft moan before Levi lost it and kicked the corner of the mattress. The fucker didn’t even notice!

He stormed into the bathroom and lit a candle for extra light, only to snuff it out a second later. The light from the candle reflected against the mirror and reflected his bed as well. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Levi gripped the edge of the counter and got out his toothbrush and paste and scrubbed his teeth with more force than his gums could handle. The stinging in his mouth along with the taste of blood didn’t stop him as he tried in vain to scrub the essence of Eren out of his mouth. 

He was about to spit into the sink when he heard Eren speak in the next room again.

“Levi, where’d you go?”

He let his face slip back into it’s comfortable stone setting before leaning against the door frame, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and arms crossed against his chest. Eren was trying to sit up in bed but only got up halfway before grabbing his stomach and rolling over.

“I can’t believe you let me drink so much last night.” Eren was face down in the bed again.

“I’m not your damn babysitter.” Levi growled out. He walked over with a cup of water and set it on the desk next to the bed. “Get the fuck up. It’s past 6am and we have to leave for training soon.” Levi heard a mumbled “no” from Eren (probably pouting) into his pillow.

His chest was starting to ache. He needed control and this brat was taking everything. He needed to leave. Fast.

Levi returned to the bathroom and spat pink in the sink. He then scrubbed his face with a little more added fervor than normal. He felt like his heart was about to beat itself out of his chest. He returned to the main room to find Eren sitting up in bed, the sheets bunched around his hips and the cup of water next to him completely empty. He even had a perky look in his eye. Fucking titan healing powers. Eren’s hangover’s usually lasted about 20 minutes before he bounced back.

Levi walked over to his desk drawer to pull out more clothes when he felt Eren’s hands on his waist trying to pull him towards the bed. Levi couldn’t help but feel imaginary grime coating his skin under Eren’s touch. He slipped out of Eren’s grip easily. The hurt look in Eren’s eyes made Levi think twice about his actions, he needed to think of a cover and fast.

“Go brush your teeth. Your morning breath is worse than a titan’s.” Eren smirked and stood up quickly, pecking Levi’s cheek with a quick kiss as he walked to the bathroom. Levi looked up at the ceiling boards, his eyes followed the grain pattern as he tried to figure out what the fuck he was supposed to be feeling at that moment.

Levi rubbed his chest in between putting his clothes on. He didn’t realize it was to subconsciously rub away the stress under his sternum. He had been spacing out completely and didn’t realize Eren had been standing next to him until he felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him. He quickly looked up at Eren who was staring at his chest with sad eyes and immediately looked down at his own. He had rubbed and scratched at his chest for so long the skin had become an angry red. Claw marks and a red horizontal patch marred his pale skin. Well shit.

“What’s bothering you?” Eren was giving him those fucking puppy eyes.

“Nothing.” Eren leaned in for a kiss and Levi moved his head away. Why won’t the kid just admit that he’s not worth it and move on? Why does he have to drag this out for so fucking long?

“Why?” Eren looked at him puzzled. “Why are you doing this again?” 

“Why are you still bothering me? Is it some dare that you’re trying to win by continuing to stay here? Why the fuck would someone like you care about someone like me?” Levi yanked his arm out of Eren’s grasp and pressed the heel of his palm against his chest to steady his heart.

Levi looked up into Eren’s eyes after he hadn’t said anything for a while. Not a split second had passed when he had to look away, he wouldn’t be able to take the hit with Eren looking at him with those eyes.

“Why…why do you keep trying to shove me away? Is it so outrageously insane that I might enjoy my time with you?” Eren said.

Levi let out a sadistic laugh. “You’d have to be a masochist or suicidal to stay with me. Pick one, doesn’t bother me. But if you don’t make up your mind soon, there’s the fuckin’ door.” Levi ground his teeth. He cursed himself at giving Eren the option of the door. He steeled his face. Levi just wanted him to leave already so he could get over this stupid crush and get on with his life. It was inevitable that Eren would leave. No one deserved someone as horrible as himself, so he figured to speed up the process so at least it didn’t hurt so fucking much at the end.

But who was he kidding.

He was too far gone.

“Why do you want me to leave so badly?”

“Why do you even want to stay?” Levi could sense a stalemate coming. When he expected the slam of the door, he was surprised to find Eren’s hands around his face. Eren had a sturdy grip on both sides of his face and Levi wouldn’t have been able to turn away if he tried. Those eyes were starting to drown him and Levi clamped his own. He tried to wriggle his way out of Eren’s hold and even tried push his hands against Eren’s chest for added leverage. 

The smaller man stilled when he felt Eren’s lips against his own. He tried so hard not to melt into the kiss. He even tried to keep the kiss simple but that proved impossible when Eren’s hands had moved to his shoulders, his lower back, back up to his shoulder blades. Levi tried to stop thinking and just wanted to savor the feeling of being held like that. 

If the brat decided to leave at least he’d have good memories until then.

“Let me stay.” Levi felt as if his words were saying so much more.

“Why are you even bothering?” Seriously though. Eren was so lighthearted and yeah, he could be stubborn and determined as all hell when it gets down to the wire, but he couldn’t figure out why HIM.

“Because I want to…and because no one else could be you.”

Eren kissed Levi again. 

“That’s a bullshit response and you know it.” Lips ghosted across his again, Levi had to pull away. “You’re only going to get hurt if you stick around. I’m not promising any guarantees. I’m not fuzzy or whatever the fuck that mush brain of yours imagines my gooey insides to be. I’m hard and critical and a god damned prick twenty-four hours a day-”

Eren stopped him with another kiss.

“You think I don’t know that by now?” A kiss to the forehead. “You beat my ass to a bloody pulp the day I met you.” Kiss to the nose. “I know how much a dick-” Kiss to the corner of his jaw “you can be. I have first hand experience. Which means my expert opinion –” kiss to the chin “is all the more valid since I’ve seen both sides of the coin.” Eren kissed both his cheeks.

Levi wouldn’t talk anymore, well more like couldn’t. The amount of electricity thrumming through his body blurred his logic and was only multiplied each time Eren kissed his skin, making his way down his neck and collarbone.

“Then for future reference it’s not my fault if whatever this turns out to be goes to shit. I’m the worst person that you could ever possibly be with.”

Eren nodded and somewhere Levi was damned sure he wasn’t paying attention because suddenly his feet were off the ground. 

“EREN!” Shit, others might have heard that…

Eren’s arms had sneaked their around Levi’s waist and picked him up and threw him onto the bed, all the while a huge grin on his face. Levi swatted at Eren’s shoulders pretty hard earning him a grimace and a hiss in pain. He didn’t like to be picked up by other people…he didn’t need another reminder of how small he really was.

“Why are you especially moody today? Something happen yesterday?” Of course he would ask in an innocent like voice. Levi chewed on his bottom lip before finally replying.

“Did you know you were moaning Jean’s name in your sleep?” Eren looked equally if not more shocked than Levi. 

“Horseface? You sure I wasn’t trying to kill him? Maybe that’s why I was happy.” Eren smiled and mumbled against Levi’s neck. “No wonder you were so pissy this morning.”

“Excuse me?!” Levi tried to wriggle his way out of Eren’s grip. “Come on, quit it.” Eren peppered kisses along his chest. “We’re gonna be late at this point if we don’t get up and go to training.” His resolve was weakening with every kiss. Levi hated being late to anything, it was almost as bad as not showering for a day. A shiver went through his shoulders, but unfortunately Eren mistook it as a ‘positive pleasure’ sign and continued to kiss his way down Levi’s body. Levi’s mind was still stuck on the idea of not being clean.

Levi bit his lip and grabbed onto Eren’s hair as flushed lips danced their way across his hipbones. Eren of course a total tease, slowly lowering the band of Levi’s pants with every kiss he placed. In no time Eren had Levi naked again, shivering and moaning with every touch.

Levi’s mind nearly exploded when Eren immediately went for his cock. He could barely keep his breath under control as he rode through each pleasure filled wave that attacked his brain each time Eren’s hot mouth descended.

Levi dropped his head against the pillow, slapping a hand over his mouth to quiet himself. There was no way in Hell they were making it to training on time. And he was perfectly okay with that.

Levi jumped when Eren’s teeth ghosted over his hipbones and up towards his ribs. Sliding his tongue this way and that. Levi had been reduced to a panting mess by the time Eren had made it back up to his mouth. He indulged himself and let his tongue press on the ridges of Eren’s perfectly white teeth. The younger man let out a moan and slammed his lips to Levi’s. 

Their mouths fought for dominance, a familiar tango and rhythm already set from months and months of experiencing each other.

Levi’s breath hitched as he felt something hot and hard brush against his own erection. Leave it to Eren to be ready to roll in less than half a second. 

The sound of a jar lid popped and a second later Levi felt a finger probe at his entrance. The first finger slid in easily, closely followed by a second. Eren’s hot mouth was sucking on his collarbone and it took all of Levi’s control to not moan like a whore when Eren began to scissor his fingers against the ring of muscle. Levi had to grab onto Eren’s shoulders as a third finger was forced in and had just managed to brush his prostate. He angled his hips in time with Eren’s hand, losing all self control and letting out a shaky breath as expert fingers moved in and out.

“God you are so delectable.” Eren murmured into his shoulder. Eren withdrew his fingers and gave himself a few strokes. The tip already leaking with excitement. “Can you get on your knees?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You’re adorable when you try to command people.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Please?”

“Oh well since you said please-“

“Just shut up and roll over!” Eren huffed. Levi smirked and rolled while still underneath him. He pushed his hips against Eren’s throbbing member and moved his back flush against Eren’s chest. The proximity doing wonders to his brain. 

Eren leaned down, placing a delicate kiss over Levi’s shoulder before pushing himself inside. Levi dropped his face into the pillow when Eren’s dick hit his prostate on the first hit. He needed to remember this position for next time. 

Eren thrusted in a leisure-like manner, keeping a slow pace as he kissed his way around the top of Levi’s back. Levi grabbed a pillow and silenced himself as best he could. He was sure everyone probably heard that one.

Eren shifted his angle a bit and he couldn’t help but moan along with Eren. His pace slowly picking up speed and force. Levi ground his ass up with each stroke. He needed to feel more, he didn’t feel complete unless Eren was shoved completely inside.

He bit his lip when Eren’s movements increased in speed, his erratic breath against his spine. Levi clenched his jaw as Eren’s hand flew over his dick. He moaned into the pillow as he finally felt himself fall off the edge, coming at about the same time as Eren.

Eren moaned as he rode out his orgasm, filling Levi to the brim. He collapsed onto Levi, peppering his shoulder’s with soft kisses. Levi let out a groan as Eren pulled out and a thought came to mind.

“We’re so fucking late.”

***

“I can’t believe we’re going to be so late. Erwin’s going to scalp me when he realizes what I decided to do instead of training. I’m so fucked.” Levi mumbled the rest as he flew around his room trying to put cloths on.

“Where’s my damn sock?!” Eren lifted something from under the bed. His dopey smile having not changed since their activities this morning. Levi snatched the sock from his hands. Eren had managed to dress before Levi and he blamed it on him being so “young and spry”. 

Fixing his cravat in the mirror twice, he nodded at his reflection and made a grab at Eren’s hand to drag him out of the room if he must. If they hurried maybe he wouldn’t be terribly late to the squad captain meeting. With a little more energy in his movements and hand still in Eren’s, Levi thrusted the door open and froze. On the floor sat Connie holding onto a brunet (he thinks Eren’s called her potato girl once), Hange and Eren’s dubbed Horseface. 

Their faces were red and from their position on the floor they must have gotten close enough to the door to hear everything. And for the love of god, they were all giggling. 

“I WIN THE BOWL!!” Hange jumped up and screamed. 

Levi released his hand from Eren’s grip to try and swing at the idiot. They had bets going on?!? Arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him back making his aim at Hange’s head barely tap the hairs hanging down.

“YOU LITTLE SHITS WERE EAVESDROPPING!?” Levi managed to kick Hange at least. Eren wasn’t holding his legs down. He had only been able to hit the shoulder, and would have hit higher if Hange hadn’t been such a fucking high jumper. 

Levi turned his glare to the other three and found potato girl missing. She must have gotten away during the distraction. 

Hange leaned down towards the two. “Connie…Jean…think we should run for it?” Levi took note of their names for later.

“I can’t believe Sasha bailed!” Another note. The one named Connie looked like he was about to piss his pants. Jean was looking around for Sasha but could only see a Sasha sized outline where she had been a second ago. Connie and Jean cowered when Levi’s hand reached out for his swords. He grumbled when he only felt air and instantly remembered his gear was downstairs. Dropping his hand Levi pulled his leg back getting ready to kick the shit out of the two cadets when Eren’s arms tightened around him and pulled him further into the room right when Levi went for Jean’s head. Eren took a couple steps back and kicked the door shut. 

Levi could have sworn he felt the tips of Jean’s hair against the edge of his boot. At least the look of pure horror on his face was well worth it.

“Put me down!!” Curse Eren and his fucking perfect timing.

“Not until you take a breath.” Levi was fuming but let out a staggering breath before finally letting out one controlled and slow.

Eren slowly dropped Levi to the ground, still not letting go and nuzzled his head into the crook of Levi’s neck. He started to chuckle.

“It’s hot seeing you defend my honor.”

“Shut up brat. I’m still not done beating the shit out of those four.”

“Just make sure I’m in the area when you beat up Jean.” Levi could see an evil glimmer in those blue-green eyes.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag.” Eren smiled. “Well…I guess there’s no going back now. Once Hange knows, Mike will know and he can’t keep his mouth shut for shit.” Levi leaned his head back, letting it rest on the shoulder behind him. “You still in this?” 

He was putting everything on the line for this kid. He felt his heart seize in anxiety waiting for Eren’s response. He didn’t have to say it. This brat had already claimed him, heart and soul, utterly and completely. Yeah, he was screwed if he said…

“Yeah.”

Levi felt like his heart was faltering. That single word said so much more. If I’m going to jump…damn brat better catch me.

“Okay then.” The smile that spread across Eren’s face was worth it if it meant Levi could see it every day.

“About damn time, old man.” 

In this shit-tastic of a world, he had managed to find the one thing that made it all worth it. The feeling of Eren’s lips on his own…yeah…he was definitely in love.

 


End file.
